Iceberg
version.]] The Iceberg is a secret area that can only be accessed from the Map. To get there, go to the Map and click on the small Iceberg in the top right corner. The Iceberg was mysteriously discovered in March 2006. No one is sure where it came from, or long it had been there, but it's been a popular party destination ever since. Game See Aqua Grabber. Tipping the Iceberg It is widely rumoured that it is possible to tip the Iceberg when 100 penguins are on one side of it. Some players say all 100 have to be drilling or dancing. Other penguins even say that each individual gets a certain number of coins, but this number has been said to be anywhere from 300 coins to 1,000,000. The Iceberg tip has never been done, but it may happen in the future as a community event. A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in The Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Iceberg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be no reward for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg is a reward enough!". This article was there to match with the Secret Agent Mission #1. In this mission, some penguins were trapped in a piece of ice and the secret agent had to save them. Also in the Secret Agent Mission 6, when Herbert P. Bear explains that the iceberg he was traveling on tipped. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs arent supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg is not tippable. However, in the book 'The Spice of Life' Smulley says his friend saw the Iceberg tip but Suneroo argues that the friend also said that you can get more coins in Jet Pack Adventure without collecting any. They both think thats crazy. However, this is true so Iceberg tip might also be true. Walk Everywhere Bug On New Year's Day, 2007, players found that they could walk in the sky and in the water around the Iceberg. This was fixed in the middle of the day. The Block of Ice On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. The Iceberg collided with Rockhopper's ship, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, he made the decision to row back to Rockhopper island in a miniscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the beach. Trivia * There were fireworks here and at the mountain On New Years Day 2008. * Before the 2008 Sub Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. * When the 2008 April Fools Party came, the Iceberg became a bucket of water with ice cubes. * Most people don't see it as a "secret" room because almost everybody knows about it. SWF Object The Iceberg This is the SWF Object of The Iceberg. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Club Penguin Myths